Pokemon: Black N White!
by thedehydrator
Summary: Follow Ash, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan in this re-write of the BW series as they travel throughout the Unova region and battle the Mysterious N and Team Plasma. Story is getting a re-write!


**Pokémon: Black N White**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon**

* * *

**Summary: Ash has returned from his journey in Sinnoh after placing in the top 4 of the Sinnoh League. Now after a few months, he plans to go on vacation to the Unova region with Professor Oak, his mom, and Dawn, who has come by to Pallet town after attending a Poke stylist event for her Buneary. What will await them in this new and unknown region?**

Character Bios:

Main Protagonists

Ash: Ash placed in the top 4 in the Sinnoh League and is now currently in Pallet Town waiting to start his vacation with Professor Oak, his mom, and his friend from Sinnoh, Dawn. The Pokémon he will bring with him to Unova will be Pikachu and Gible.

Dawn: Dawn placed second in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and has now been currently in Pallet Town for a couple of weeks after finishing up a Poke stylist even for Buneary. She has decided to take a break from Contests for a while to train some more and to take a much needed vacation, and has decided to come to Pallet Town to visit Ash and to go with Professor Oak, Ash's mom, and Ash on their vacation with them. The Pokémon that Dawn will bring with her to Unova will be Piplup, Buneary, and Quilava.

Iris: Iris is dragon type trainer that is currently traveling around the Unova region. Her goal is to become a dragon master. The Pokémon she has with her right now is her Axew and Excadrill.

Cilan: Cilan is a gym leader from the Striaton gym and also has two triplet brothers Chili and Cress. He also wants to become an S class Connesiour. The Pokémon that Cilan has with him right now is Pansage.

Rivals

Trip: Trip is Ash's main rival. Trip has participated in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Leagues and has reached the top 16 in Sinnoh, the Top 8 in both Hoenn and Johto, and the top 4 in Kanto. Trip's first Pokémon was a Snivy, which is now a Serperior.

Bianca: Bianca is a new trainer from Nuvema Town and is Dawn's rival and pupil. Bianca is unsure of her goal and is trying out different Pokémon careers.

Burgundy: Burgundy is a C-class Pokémon Connaisseuse and a rival of Cilan. The Pokémon she has with her is Dewott.

Georgia: Georgia is Iris' rival and what she calls herself, a dragon buster. Her goal is to defeat all dragon masters. The Pokémon she has with her is Beartic.

Antagonists

N, Ghetsis, and Team Plasma: N is the King of Team Plasma. He can talk to Pokémon and is against Pokémon battles. He plans to liberate all Pokémon from their trainers.

Ghetsis is one of the 7 Team Plasma sages and is the founder of Team Plasma. He secretly plans to rule the world by using Team Plasma and their actions to liberate Pokémon.

Team Plasma is made up of the 6 sages, the Shadow Triad, and the grunts. They plan to liberate Pokémon and take other trainers' Pokémon if they feel the need to.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a great morning in Pallet Town. Pidgey were chirping and the sun was really high and bright. A blue-haired girl was walking on the road, accompanied by her Piplup, and was directed towards a little house. A Mr. Mime was tending some flowers and a brown-haired woman was occupied with packing her suitcase.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum!" saluted the girl.

"Good morning Dawn!" Mrs. Ketchum replied back after packing in some clothes. "How is your training going?"

"It's going great Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn replied enthusiastically. "We're trying new combinations to see what will work and what won't for when I start up my contest journey again."

"That's great, keep up the good work! Oh and can you see if Ash is done packing? Professor Oak will be coming by soon to take us to the airport." Mrs. Ketchum replied before going back to packing her suitcase.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum and I'll do just that!" Dawn replied while she turned to leave the room and ran towards Ash's room. When she reached Ash's room, she knocked on the door a few times. "Hey Ash, are you all packed yet?" Dawn asked while she opened the door.

"Yeah, hold on a minute Dawn!" Ash yelled. "Man, why won't this fit right?" Dawn heard Ash say to himself through the door. "Hey Pikachu can you give me a hand with this?"

"Pika!" came a reply from Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon. Dawn then opened the door and watched the two struggle with packing Ash's bag. After a few seconds of rustling there was finally a click from Ash's bag.

"Finally!" Ash said as he panted.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied back imitating Ash's actions.

"Are you guys done now?" Dawn asked them both.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done." Ash replied back looking annoyed. "How about you? Where's your stuff?" Ash replied when he noticed that Dawn didn't have her bag with her.

"No need to worry Ash, I already packed." Dawn said just as Piplup entered carrying Dawn's bag, which was left half open so her clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup cried while struggling with Dawn's bag.

"Piplup no!" Dawn screamed as she saw this. She then frantically picked up all her clothes and tried packing as fast as she could.

"You know that's when I worry the most Dawn." Ash replied back snickering at her.

"That's not funny Ash!" Dawn replied back slightly annoyed. When Dawn finished packing, Mrs. Ketchum walked up the stairs and into Ash's room.

"Are you guys all ready? Professor Oak is here." Mrs. Ketchum replied after opening the door.

"Yeah Mom, we're ready!" Ash replied back as he grabbed his stuff and picked up Pikachu. Dawn imitated Ash and picked up her Piplup. The two then walked out of Ash's room and ran down the stairs towards the front door. Mrs. Ketchum then opened the door and they all walked out onto the front yard, where Professor Oak was waiting for them in his car.

"Good morning Delia, Ash, and Dawn!" Professor Oak replied cheerfully. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Good morning Professor Oak!" Mrs. Ketchum replied back. "Yes we are." Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, and Dawn then put their entire luggage into the trunk and hopped into Professor Oak's car.

"Professor Oak, where are we going for vacation again?" Ash asked.

"We're going to the Unova region Ash." Professor Oak replied. "It's a region far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and there are Pokémon that we've never seen before over there. We'll also meet one of my dear friends, Professor Juniper."

"Wow that's so cool! I can't wait to see them!" Ash replied excitedly.

"Yeah, me too!" Dawn replied. The group then continued to talk about the Unova region as they drove towards the airport.

* * *

Once inside the airplane, Ash and Dawn fought over who would get the seat nearest to the window, with Dawn winning. As the plane took off, both trainers held tight onto their partners as the plane ascended. Both trainers then looked out the window and gasped at the beautiful sight of the earth shrinking the higher up they ascended into the atmosphere. As the plane reached the climax of its ascension, the plane crew started handing out the meals and started some movies since the flight from Kanto to Unova would be a long flight. The trainers ate their lunch silently while watching the in-flight movie while Professor Oak and Delia conversed with each other.

Several hours later, the plane started to descend as it neared Unova. As the plane slowly descended, Ash and Dawn looked out the plane window to take in the view of the new region.

"So this is the Unova region?" Ash asked amazed while taking in the landscape.

"It sure is, my boy." The elderly professor replied from the next row behind Ash and Dawn.

"It looks beautiful!" Dawn replied with her eyes twinkling.

"It sure is." Smiled Delia just as the plane neared the runway. After a few minutes, the plane touched down on the runway, then skidded to a halt after a few moments. As the plane taxied to the gate, the two trainers held onto their partners again, until the plane came to a halt. Then the group grabbed their carry-on luggage and made their way towards the door of the plane and exited it onto the gate. As the group made their way through the gate and into the airport, a brunette haired woman stood nearby in the crowd, waiting for the group. As the group neared her, she greeted them.

"Hello there Samuel, it's nice to see you again.

"Well hello there Aurea, how has your research going?" Professor Oak replied.

"It's going well and yours?" Professor Juniper replied back.

"Well you know the same old same old." Professor Oak laughed. "Oh by the way this is Delia and Ash Ketchum and Ash's friend Dawn. They're really good friends of mine."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Professor Aurea Juniper!" Professor Juniper replied and shook the group's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Professor!" Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, and Dawn replied back. Soon after everyone was introduced, Professor Oak and Professor Juniper started talking with each other about their research while Mrs. Ketchum listened to their conversation. After a while, while the professor's conversed, the group then made their way towards the parking lot and into a large and roomy jeep that belonged to Professor Juniper. The professor then started her jeep and then drove off towards her lab, which the group would be staying at during their vacation in Unova.

Once they reached the Nuvema laboratory, Professor Juniper showed them a few spare guest bedrooms where the group would be spending the night in for the next few weeks. Once the sleeping arrangements were done, Professor Juniper then gave a tour of her lab. As they finished the tour, a boy with dishwater blonde hair and an orange coat walked into the lab. As he neared the group, he greeted the Professor.

"Hello Professor, I'm back from my journey from Kanto." The blonde boy then looked around. "Who are these people?

* * *

**Alright so here is my re-written 1****st**** chapter of Pokémon: Black N White! Please Read and review if you like this chapter better than the original!**


End file.
